Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional mounting method and mounting device, with which joining materials, such as semiconductor elements, are successively laminated vertically.
Background Information
Examples of methods for the three-dimensional mounting of semiconductor elements include a COC (chip on chip) method in which chips are successively laminated on another chip, a COW (chip on wafer) method in which chips are successively laminated on a wafer, and a WOW (wafer on wafer) method in which wafers are successively laminated on another wafer. Regardless of which three-dimensional mounting method is used, it is necessary for the upper-layer joining materials to be successively laminated and joined in a state in which the positions of the electrodes of the upper-layer joining materials are aligned with the position of the electrode (including a bump) of the lower-layer joining materials (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-110995 (Patent Literature 1), for example).
When the upper-layer joining materials are successively laminated in this three-dimensional mounting, first a recognition means (such as a CCD camera) is used to recognize from above the alignment position of the lowermost-layer joining material (the position of an electrode or an alignment mark), then the alignment position of the lower face of a first upper-layer joining material (the position of a lower electrode or a lower alignment mark) laminated over this is recognized from below by the recognition means using the recognized alignment position of the lowermost-layer joining material as a reference, and after the lowermost-layer joining material and the first upper-layer joining material have been positioned, the first upper-layer joining material is joined by thermocompression to the lowermost-layer joining material. Then, the alignment position of the upper face of the joined first upper-layer joining material (the position of the upper electrode or an upper alignment mark) is recognized by the recognition means from above, the position of the second upper-layer joining material laminated over this is recognized by the recognition means from below using the recognized position of the first upper-layer joining material as a reference, and after the first upper-layer joining material and the second upper-layer joining material have been positioned, the second upper-layer joining material is joined by thermocompression to the first upper-layer joining material. Similarly, the position of the n-th upper-layer joining materials (where n is an integer of at least 1) is recognized by the recognition means from above, the position of the (n+1)-th upper-layer joining material laminated over this is recognized by the recognition means from below using the recognized position of the n-th upper-layer joining material as a reference, and after the n-th upper-layer joining material and the (n+1)-th upper-layer joining material have been positioned, the (n+1)-th upper-layer joining material is joined by thermocompression to the n-th upper-layer joining material.
In International Publication No. WO 2011/087003 (Patent Literature 2), rather than positioning between individual joint sites, there is a step in which mounting that involves the positioning and joining of upper-layer joining materials is successively performed using the position of the lowermost-layer joining material as a reference, and the upper-layer joining materials are thereby laminated.